


It Drives Him Mad

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Imspired by kit's interview tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon Snow has feelings. And he doesn't know how to hide it.Alternatively:Robb and Arya thinks they know something. They're only half correct.





	It Drives Him Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kit's interview if the title doesn't give it away. I hope you guys enjoy!

In a moment of sheer panic, all Jon could do was laugh.

  
“W-what?” he asked, trying to sound amused by it all. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes. “We’re saying you’re in love with Sansa.”

  
Robb, next to her, nodded in agreement, and all Jon could do was try to wave it all off.

  
“That’s insane. Sansa – “ He laughed, nervous. “She’s… she’s infuriating.” He laughs even more. Maybe that’d throw them off. “She’s always arguing with me and… and she’s… she – “ Jon looked away, unable to make eye contact with either of them. “She annoys me. And she’s always so – she makes me so crazy and just -- I’m not...” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t know where you’d get that idea.”

  
Robb and Arya are both frowning at him, evidently confused and Robb is the first to gather his senses, his frown only deepening.

  
“What’s so funny about it?” He asked Jon heatedly. “What? Is my sister so hard to love that you find it so amusing?”

  
“Wait. What?” Jon was not expecting this turn in conversation. “No. Of course not. It’s just – “

  
Arya crossed her arms, watching him like a cat ready to attack. “Careful what you say.”

  
Jon blinked. Seven hells, why the hell did he laugh? He thought it’d be good diversion but now he’s not so sure.

  
“I just meant… you know…” He looked between the siblings, both of them looking deeply offended by his prior statements that he knows the only way out of this is to be honest. “Alright, fine." He blew out a breath, giving up the pretense. "I am in love with Sansa. I just – I didn’t want you guys to find out before I got the chance to tell her.”

  
Slowly, a grin started to spread on their faces.

  
“I knew it,” Robb said, laughing as he high-fived with Arya. “You’re so bad at hiding it, it’s ridiculous. Honestly, I'm surprised Sansa hasn't noticed."

  
“Also. You don’t laugh this much unless you’re extremely nervous,” Arya lets him know. “Or unless Sansa just said a corny joke that you somehow find completely amusing.”

  
Robb ruffled his hair before he succeeds at deflecting it. “You’re not hard to read, Jon Snow.”

 

***

 

"So, I kind of... your siblings might know that I have feelings for you."

They'd wanted to keep it to themselves for a while. Figure out if they want this to be something more before they dragged her whole family into it.

It's six months and Jon knows he wants this to be more. He'd just been afraid of telling her in case she doesn't feel the same way, but fuck it. He loves her. She deserves to know that.

Sansa turns to him slowly, a curious expression on her face. "You did?"

"I, uh... yeah. I told them that..." he looked her straight in the eye, trying to shake off his worries. "I love you, Sansa."

The smile that adorns her face from his statement makes all his fears disappear.

"I know you do," she tells him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I just don't know how to end one of these fics without being explicitly cheesy about it. Haha, I wasn't going to add the last part (bc obviously Sansa feels the same way) but ehhhh. I can't help myself.


End file.
